


Dance in darkness, blow the nights off

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, trans character written (drawn) by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Title from 'Turn the Lights Off' by Tally Hall. Original, I know.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🔥 All characters depicted are 18 or older. No minors here. 🔥
> 
> 🧨 Speaking of minors: if you're under 18, DO NOT INTERACT. 🧨


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a character/anatomy study, with a bonus outfit ;)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
